


Nighttime

by Zander_theb0i



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Affection, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zander_theb0i/pseuds/Zander_theb0i
Summary: Someone let the wolf out of his cage, and into his boyfriend's arms.





	Nighttime

**Author's Note:**

> Song for the dance scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X5DH8hUHHhM

"Mom, I'm back from dad's house" He called out to the empty house, throwing his backpack onto the couch before walking into the living room. The place was silent, but only the kitchen light was on. "Mom? where the hell are you?" Zander checked around the place, calling out to get her attention. He checked the bathrooms, the upstairs, the basement, and the living room one last time. There was one more last place he didn't check, his mom's lab. Zander walked over the large cupboard door, and inside there was the way down. He stepped foot into the small, cramped elevator that leads down to his mother's laboratory. The doors dinged opened and he walked around, curious about the tools and crap that was down here. "Mom? you down here?" He called out one last time, but it was nothing but echos. He gave up and went back upstairs. Zander took his black and green bag and headed for his room. He threw off his shoes and placed the bag on the hook behind his door.

"Hey computer, call Damon.."

 

He smiled at the thought of his boyfriend.

 

"Yes master Zander"

The call rung 3 times, before Damon picked up. "Hey cutie, are you back from your dad's house?" Zander smiled. "yea, my mom isn't home though, wanna sneak over here? I'll open my window and let you in" This wasn't the first time that Damon sneaked over here when Zander's mother wasn't home, the last time he did though, they were in the middle of making out and his mom walked in on them. "Of course, i haven't seen you all weekend" He could just imagine the smile on Damon's face when he told him that. "I'll be there in a few minutes, don't do anything without me~" Zander blushed brightly, before laughing. "I won't, just bring your sexy ass over here and give me attention" Damon laughed. "Okay okay, alright then, i love you, my gorgeous angel~" Zander smiled, he loved his man so much. "I love you too, just hurry up, I'm getting impatient" "Okay, I'll be there" "Okay" "Okay" "Bye". Zander hung up,then turned over and screamed into his pillow. He loved his boyfriend so much, oh my god does he love that wolf man. A knock on his window interrupted his thoughts. He looked over and saw that Damon was at his window, smiling. He got up and let him in. Damon hugged his boyfriend before kissing him sweetly on the lips. "Did you fall from heaven, baby doll? or is it that I'm just that smoking hot?" Damon smirked, holding Zander's chin. "T-The second one.." He had a love-stricken look on his face as Damon came straight out of a playboy magazine. Zander flopped onto his bed, while Damon snuggled him from behind. He kissed the 23 year old's face softly, leaving little pecks all over. "So how was your father's house?" Damon snuggled his face into the boy's neck. "It was okay, i spent some time with my aunt and my grandfather" He smiled as the memory of his grandfather prepping food for him before he went to work. "Meteora's mother?" Zander nodded. "Yea, she showed me of her and her wife when Meteora was just a baby" He laughed at bit at that memory. If his cousin found out, he'd be dead meat. Her long, violet purple hair, with her bangs swept to the right,covering her right eye. Plus her milky pale complexion, speckled with tan and green freckles. Also, her metallic purple eyes, completed with a golden shimmer to them. Really? did you see any of you? if so, where can i find them.." He smirked again, teasing the boy. "Damon! and no, my mother was afraid of somebody finding them and exposing my family to the public" He frowned. "But, we can make new ones!" He pulled out his phone and opened snapchat. Zander loved the app because of the filters, they came in a range of styles and he just adored them. He laid against his boyfriend, smiling as he and Damon took some really sweet and adoring pictures. Some of them were them kissing, being their weird selves, and others of them just being a couple. Zander put captions on them:

"The love of my life"

"My baby<3"

"I love my man sm"

"God i love him soo much"

"~My future hubby~"

They laughed at the captions, before kissing each other one final time. The time was only 6:30, but the sky got dark so quickly. Zander got up and hooked his phone to the speaker that was up above his headboard. The fairy lights that he and Damon bought once at the mall also flash along to the beat of music. He played their song, which was I Love You by Avril Lavigne. "Babe, really?" Damon looked at him like a look that screams embarrassment. Zander giggled, and grabbed Damon's hands. "Come on, he haven't danced since Prom night" The night that they both remember clearly in their minds. The golden rings that they each wore, as a signal of their love. The slow and romantic music, the low and dim lights, and the other couple waltzing around them. They forgot that everyone else was there, and kept their eyes on each other. Damon lead the dance, as Zander was a blushing mess. They both kissed, happier than ever. The dance was over, so Damon took his boyfriend out to dinner, which was a very expensive restaurant. They reenacted the same moves as they did at Prom, with the same feeling all over again. "I love you, and i want to get married eventually.." Damon smiled at his lover, kissing the fluffy mess of black hair. "Me too, i can't wait for that day.." Zander refused to cry, he didn't want to make Damon worry. He dreamt to spend the rest of his life with the man he loves. The two stop and smile at each other. "I gotta change, hold on" Zander went into his closet and pulled out some boxers, sweatpants, and a thin t-shirt. He took off his previous outfit and tossed them into the hamper. he turned and looked in the mirror, his anxiety starting to creep up on him. Halfway through getting changed, he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. "Your new body is beautiful, don't forget that" Damon reminded the boy. Zander still has very bad anxiety and dysphoria even after his surgeries, he feels like he still isn't a boy after all of that. "Those scars are your battle scars, they are proof of how much of hero you are, and heroes can't always save the day" He listened to Damon's words, making him feel a bit better. Damon put the t-shirt on the boy, carefully sliding his arm through the holes. "Thank you" Damon smiled at the raven. Zander climbed into his bed, pulling the blankets over his waist. Damon slid in next to him and held him close, kissing his head. The boy started to get sleepy, as Damon kept him warm. "Good night, Zan, sweet dreams, i love you~" He whispered to the ravenette. Zander kissed him on the cheek before snuggling back into his boyfriend's arms.


End file.
